


You Better Move, You Better Dance (The Before, During, and After Remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bets & Wagers, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Friends to Lovers, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles watches his new colleague with a certain fascination that turns into something much much different.</p><p>Too bad their relationship also involves a bet about Charles' Zumba class that he wishes he didn't need to have for what he ultimately wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Move, You Better Dance (The Before, During, and After Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Better Move, You Better Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692706) by [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/pseuds/blarfkey). 



> I adored this originally so I hope you enjoy this remix.

Teacher orientation days are the worst, in Charles' esteemed opinion, and will always be the worst. Not enough time to set up a room, far too many boring meetings, and no time to actually meet the new colleagues on campus.

Charles is especially frustrated with this year's orientation days because there is a very attractive new member of the faculty and there is something about him that Charles wants to investigate in both the mental and physical sense. For one, the man's mind is hard-edged and organized to a degree that Charles can't imagine possible in a non-telepath, and two, the man is built in a way that makes Charles want to climb him like a tree and go back for seconds and thirds.

The man, through force of will on the part of Frost's, is Erik Lehnsherr, new Social Science teacher and co-coach of the Track Team.

News to Charles.

But very, very good news for Charles.

-

However much Charles wants to climb Erik like a tree, it seems as if the world at large wants that not to happen. Erik is taciturn, aloof, and almost always wearing a scowl on his face to turn off anyone speaking to him. Erik is almost always one to stop the track team from having a good time at practice, and rarely does he want to do anything with the rest of the staff.

It's as if Erik has been presented to Charles on a silver platter only for Charles to be allergic to silver.

-

In an effort to get his energy away from thoughts of Erik and the sex that they could have, he and Raven start to go to Zumba. The workout is killer, but it works off all the accumulated steam that Charles develops each and every day where he has to stare at Erik and not act on what he desperately wants to do.

The first three months are a hard road, but Charles finds that he enjoys the way that he can move his body - the fluid way his hips sway to the beat to the way his heart beats just a little faster at the end apex of each hour - and it feels better to have an outlet for everything that he is constantly denied.

-

After Charles finds that the Zumba classes are a dull substitute for having Erik in his bed, their teacher takes ill and can’t continue. Raven jumps at the idea of leading a class, and Charles agrees to help because it will keep his libido in check while Erik looks menacing and frightens all of his students. Charles thinks he might be atypical for liking that look on Erik, but he doesn’t examine it too closely.

Teaching a class requires a new energy and Charles relishes in it. He's almost found that he can forget about his infatuation with Erik as he has to focus on teaching the class rather than just participating.

-

In a shock to Charles' system, Erik overhears Raven and him talking about Zumba and flat out sees the activity as something stupid and not worthy of Charles' time.

He should be amused that Erik thinks so little of something that Charles does - as Erik finds fault in everything else Charles says on campus - but this time Charles wants to be right. Charles raises his shirt and flashes off his abs, which gets him some indication that Erik is more interested than he's let on so far, but it can't - and won't - be that easy to get Erik into a class.

"Why don't you try the class out for a month and find out. And we'll make a wager while we're at it."

"Terms?" Erik asks.

"You pick."

"You sing _It's a Small World_ at the next rally."

"And you have to be in _The Wizard of Oz_."

The terms are set and after he and Erik have parted ways for the day, Charles smiles to himself. Erik is in for a whole new world of hurt.

-

Erik has no rhythm to speak of, and Charles wants to laugh all through the first lesson that Erik attends.

He and Raven have a good laugh about it, but it only lasts for so long because Erik is determined to not show how sore he is the next day at work. Charles knows all the signs and he can tell that Erik's weight is awkward and his gait is not normal.

-

Charles is rather notorious for not keeping his word when it comes to his telepathy and so when he can, he looks in on Erik's mind and sees how frustrated Erik is with the whole idea of Zumba, but he has too much pride to give up and lose the bet. Erik has already half scared Pietro into saying nothing about why Erik's a little more awkward at school. It's rather cute that Erik can't admit how difficult the class is, but it also only reiterates to Charles how stubborn Erik is, and how much he would love to break that streak and have Erik under him as they rut against each other.

Or if Erik would just happily suck Charles off. He really isn't picky right now. He just wants to have Erik - any way he can - and for it to be something electric for both of them.

But if Charles can't have Erik as a sexual partner, he will happily see Erik opening up with the other women in the class, some of whom seem to actually enjoy Erik's smalltalk.

It's even nicer to have Erik invite him for coffee, even if he mentally tells Raven to get Hank to join in. Truthfully, he'd love to have Erik alone, but he doesn't want to play his hand too quickly and give away what he's surmised about Erik's interest.

Because there is interest in Erik's part, and he's trying so desperately not to show it. It doesn't take much effort on Charles' part to remember the day that he had asked Erik out and Erik had said no, implying both that he was straight and not into telepaths.

Charles just knows better than that. He's just waiting for Erik to finally let down his guard for the two of them to have an electric night together.

-

It takes both a private conversation and Charles catching Raven's cold for the levy of Erik's emotions to finally break. Not only had Erik admitted how he found himself involved in education when Raven was home sick, but once Charles catches it, he never expects Erik to show up at his apartment with ingredients for homemade soup and conversation.

It's too intimate for Charles right now - stuffed and miserable as he is - but he knows Erik has a determined streak so Charles just lets him in and hopes that this can all be over soon.

He drifts off while Erik prepares the soup and they eat in relative peace as a documentary plays. Once again, he drifts off and finds a note that Erik has left.

-

On the last day of Erik’s three months in Zumba, Pietro drops a weight on Erik’s foot. It’s painful to watch from the sidelines and Charles wants to offer Erik a way out, but the man is stubborn and refuses any help.

Erik’s so stubborn that he even shows up to class that night and only then does Charles finally snap. He stands up to Erik, blocking the door, and then makes the decision to just override all of Erik’s determination and force him to sleep.

In Erik’s flat, Charles admits defeat, only as soon as he tells Erik he’s won, the energy and light from Erik dies.

Babbling that he doesn’t want this, Erik finally does admit to what he’s wanted all along: dinner.

All of this was for a date. It’s not too shocking to Charles to have Erik verbalize it, but it’s another to finally know that this dance they’ve been on for months has been for a reason.

Charles will happily have dinner with Erik, if only so the chance that they sleep together will exponentially increase.

“I want to date you,” Erik says and Charles agrees, feeling that the world has finally righted itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for their beta help.


End file.
